Life Of A Suna Nin - X Aburame
Yoichi: -The night was cool like it always was. There was no breeze or anything like that but the hotness of the sun and the humidity were at rest do to the beautiful moon and all its shining glory. X was sitting on the roof of his home his book open on his lap his black goggles with crimson lances were lifted over his long but short black bangs. His goggles pushed his bangs down lightly just enough to be confortable. He smiled as he read his book getting to the good part .. the climax as he would call it to sound smart. His story was about how some girl was in trouble and some guy ended up saving her and being a hero and getting the girl like how most books would go. He imaged himself as the man who would do something like that but then again he didn’t like people. He laughed thinking that thought the book still on his slick pants. His top was changed it was a white hoodie with a black sleeveless jacket like always. He smiled again finishing his book for the millionth time. He closed it and hung of the side of the building with one hand and swinging himself through the small window and onto his bed at the same time pulling his clothing off and pushed to the side. The book was put close to his head like always. He smiled as he closed his eyes from the long day of doing nothing at all. He watched the wall thinking about his story and as soon as he knew it, it was day time. The stupid rays of the sun pushed through the window like always and blinding X like always. He was used it but he also didn’t like it. He covered the rays with his arm and jumped up. He stood there half naked his 6 pack and skin would glow to the sun’s rays witch lightly kissed his skin in every direction he turned. He spun kicking up his clothing because he was to lazy to pick them up himself. He slide everything on not wasting any time but before putting his goggles on he would walk into the bathroom and look at himself in the mirror “reflection perfection” he would say smiling at himself. He would always say that to himself to keep his self-esteem at a good place even though he didn’t show it. X walked outside putting his goggles on before the suns rays were to smack him in the face and blind him ones again. The crimson glass was able to block the suns rays even if he looked at it for a long time. He jumped down and his feet sunk into the sand a little he felt the burn on his toes “damn” he said “I really need to get some closed toe shoes” he walked on feeling the hot sand but then getting used to it but he still liked the rocks he would walk on more than the hot burning sand. Sunagakure was always a beautiful village to him. The home were made out of a sandy texture but were stable enough to make towers. The people of Sunagakure were always beautiful in his eyes even though he never actually called anyone beautiful in his life he always thought it a lot of the time. He was always miss understood because of the way he looks. His look gave him somewhat of a bad rep in the village but he didn’t mind he liked being alone. The longer he was alone the more story’s he was able to read from his book witch he really loved to do but before he did that he would have to find a place to read. It was usually on a high top like a building or a tree depending on what could be found first. He felt that if he was high enough that people couldn’t see him then they wouldn’t need to bother him. He was able to see everything in the village and know just about anything from his bugs but only when it was important he didn’t know anyone’s personal biasness because it was just that and he didn’t really care. X was smart for his age and rank in the village some people actually saw him more of a leader from just looking older and the way he held himself when he walked down the streets of Sunagakure. Roomer had it that X refused to actually do any ninja work that was given to him. This was true about him he always thought he had something better for him out there like something that he was looking for and that someday he would find it but he didn’t know what it was so it was more of wait and see kind of feeling but he loved to wait because when it does come it would feel just as sweeter. X couldent really find a place to read his book so he walked down Sunagakure till he could find something to do maybe a spar or maybe he would see something in the markets. The markets always looked the same to him. Some new stuff there some new stuff here some old stuff there and some old stuff here. He didn’t mind he usually made things for himself when he needed it. He didn’t like looking like everyone els so he wanted to be his own person that’s really why he made his own clothing. X walked on past the food markets were he always went to get fresh rice balls witch were his favorite food. X stopped in there getting one and finishing it by the time he stepped out the door. “that was sure good ..” he continued to walk and sometimes skipping from rock to rock to avoid the sand. He smiled looking up at the sun “what will you bring me today ..” he walked till he got a good distance away. X looked back still able to see Sunagakure but he was also able to see the heat waves that made up most of the vision in the sandy plains. He knew he couldent go out to far without water so he just got to a point were he felt like he would be alone. X spread his bugs around the area just in case something was to happen. He always loved to make sure he was save and never in harm’s way. Upon sitting in the sand he opened his book and took out another rice ball that was stolen by one of his bugs “so sneaky” he said playfully to his bug as it went into the sand and away. He opened his book and the blank pages started to fill with words that he could only see. “so what will it be today .. ” he continued reading waiting till something was to come his way and if nothing was to come his way then he might as well return before it got to dark out.-